


pretty underwhelming tbh

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fantasy, NB, Nonbinary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i lost the link but there was a text post like “i'm the seductive malicious forest spirit your parents warned you about” and now here we are“You know, you don’t look that seductive,” Jonghyun says. “Or malicious.” He can’t deny that their green skin looks foresty, at least. They scoff and flick a stray piece of hair away from their eyes.“Why don’t you let me down and I’ll show you,” they say.tumblr





	pretty underwhelming tbh

"Who… are you?” **  
**

“I’m the seductive malicious forest spirit your parents warned you about.”

“Um. Okay.”

Jonghyun looks blankly up at the person all tangled up in one of his tree nets. Or, not a person. He thinks somewhere in the legal jargon and definitive terms it says that spirits aren’t technically people. Though, if he’s being honest with himself, this looks pretty fucking much like a regular human, apart from the faint green hue to their skin. They even have skinny jeans. He also thought spirits were like, limited to ghosts or seethrough things or whatever, but maybe he skipped over something that said they could take solid enough forms to get caught in a hunter’s trap. Or maybe the alleged spirit is just lying to him and is actually a fairy or something. At any rate, he has a green person caught in his trap and suspended a good ten feet in the air.

“How did you… get stuck up there?” he asks slowly. The spirit looks back at him, red hair shimmering with whatever magic is in it as it dangles underneath them, their whole body rotating slowly as the wind turns the net, one arm trapped so that it’s half framing their face and half just squishing their cheek forward.

“I wasn’t fast enough this time,” they say, and toss something small and brown at Jonghyun’s feet. Jonghyun squints at it; it’s a peach pit. He frowns back up at the spirit.

“Are you the one that’s been stealing all of the bait from my traps?” he asks accusingly. The spirit shrugs as best they can with their arms restricted.

_“Someone_ had to,” they mumble. “I’m not gonna let you fucking kill all the animals in here. You have like thirty traps set up. What the fuck.” They toss a second peach pit at Jonghyun; this one almost beans him in the fucking face before he ducks out of the way. He’s mildly impressed at the spirit’s aim. Still annoyed, though.

“I only put out so many traps because someone--fucking-- _you_ \--have been stealing all the bait from the beginning,” he says. “I only had _two_ at first.” He’s trying to not starve here. “What else was I supposed to do when I wasn’t catching anything?” He crosses his arms and taps his foot expectantly.

“Yeah, well,” the spirit says. “Stop it. Have you considered going vegan?” They wiggle their eyebrows before the net turns them away again. “I’ll settle for vegetarian,” they add. Their voice is noticeably quieter when facing away. Jonghyun snorts. He’s not doing that. “I’ll stop if you stop,” the spirit offers when they face him again. Jonghyun squints up at them.

“If I stop trapping entirely or if I stop putting out as many?” he asks. He’s heard about these magical creatures and their tricky deals and shit. The spirit wiggles just slightly so the net stops moving. Then they roll their eyes, which really shouldn’t feel so offensive coming from someone upside down.

“If you stop putting out like fucking fifty every week,” they say. Jonghyun rolls his eyes this time. They just came to the conclusion that that was the spirit’s fault in the first place like, less than a minute ago.

“Fine,” he mutters anyway. Then he tilts his head and looks at them closer. They’re not even dressed how he would expect a spirit to dress; it looks like they just have dark skinny jeans and a dirty jacket. “You know, you don’t look that seductive,” he says. “Or malicious.” He can’t deny that their green skin looks foresty, at least. They scoff and flick a stray piece of hair away from their eyes.

“Why don’t you let me down and I’ll show you,” they say, and Jonghyun definitely didn’t miss the way their voice dropped lower and smoother. He lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Uh,” he says. “How about, I let you down, and you _don’t_ show me?” He has shit to do today and getting seduced and kidnapped by a spirit that may or may not be malicious isn’t on his list of plans. The spirit huffs, then sighs, then puffs their lower lip out in what is unmistakably an upside-down pout.

“Fine, whatever,” they grumble. “A favor’s a favor. Get me down.”

“...Okay,” Jonghyun says, and doesn’t take his eyes off of the spirit as he walks over to where he tied off the other end of the trap. He’s not feeling particularly trusting of a spirit that seemed disappointed that they couldn’t seduce him. He cuts the knot, then lowers the net to the ground as gently as possible. The spirit still kind of just lands in the dirt with a thud and an _oof,_ and then spends a good minute struggling with the rope and trying to free themselves. Jonghyun almost started forward to help, but then the spirit hissed, softly, a dangerous little noise. He wasn’t sure if it was at him for approaching or at the net for being annoying and he found that he didn’t really feel the need to figure out which, so he stepped back.

Eventually, they get themselves all together and stand up, brush dirt off of their knees, straighten their jacket, push their hair out of their face. Jonghyun catches a slight smile on their lips as they breathe a sigh of relief; then his own breath catches in his throat.

He couldn’t tell upside-down and four feet away, but up close, they’re… extremely fucking gorgeous. Their tongue comes out to wet plush lips under a round nose with a slight hook, square hands rise to rub warmth into soft cheeks, deep, dark eyes lift to meet Jonghyun’s. They hold Jonghyun’s gaze for seconds, minutes, what feels like hours that he’s just standing here in the forest, lost in the rich brown, lines of black, sparse flecks of what could be gold. It’s not until he just barely registers the spirit’s lips curving into a little smirk that he shakes himself out of his trance.

“H-hey,” he snaps, pointing an accusing finger in the spirit’s face. “You said you weren’t going to seduce me!” This is so rude. And the spirit just snorts and flicks their bangs out of their face in reply, which is even ruder.

“I wasn’t,” they say. “You’re just way too easy for a pretty face and weaker than most humans.” With that and a wink, they turn on their heel, stuff their hands into their jacket pockets, and walk away. Jonghyun purses his lips as they walk through the trees. He’s never met a real spirit before and he’s feeling considerably underwhelmed. As he watches, they trip over a stray tree root, whisper “ow, fuck,” glance back at him over their shoulder, and fade out of sight with nothing more than a shimmer in the air. Jonghyun stares at the spot for another few seconds and then huffs. He can’t fucking believe that his first thought about that exit was that the way their eyelashes cast shadows over their cheeks was beautiful.


End file.
